dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Dorian Pavus
} |name = Dorian Pavus |image = Dorian Face.jpg |px = 300px |title = Altus |class = Mage |specialization = Necromancer |gender = Male |race = Human |affiliation = Inquisition |family = Halward Pavus (father) |voice = Ramon Tikaram |appearances = Dragon Age: Inquisition }} Dorian Pavus is a human AltusInterview with David Gaider mage of the Tevinter Imperium, and a companion in Dragon Age: Inquisition. He is a potential romance option for a male Inquisitor. Background Dorian was born to the prestigious Pavus family of the Tevinter Imperium, demonstrating from an early age a flair for magic which made him the envy of his peers. Dorian studied at the Circle at Vyrantium and later served as a student under magister Gereon Alexius, though eventually Dorian became disillusioned with Tevinter culture. With his magical ability, wit and charm, it would seem he would have had a promising career in Tevinter had Dorian not become a pariah for opposing everything his homeland stands for. Dorian bears his ostracism with pride as he feels Tevinter will only change if someone like him makes a difference. Involvement Dragon Age: Inquisition Romance Dorian is a romance option for a male Inquisitor only. Trivia * He is the first male companion who is an exclusive romance option for a male protagonist in the Dragon Age series. * Promotional material for Dragon Age: Inquisition describes him as "The Redeemer"|Twitter. * Dorian is named after the character "Prince Dorian" from the cartoon series The Mighty Hercules, which ran from 1962-1966.David Gaider Twitter. * Dorian enjoys playing chess.Skyhold and Companion Twitch Feed. * Dorian was written by David Gaider.Character Profile - Dorian * Dorian's greatest fear is to fall to temptation. * The Pavus and the Trevelyan family are distantly related, although a human male Inquisitor can still romance him. * Party banter between Cole and Dorian suggests that Dorian was, or wanted to be, in a romantic and/or sexual relationship with a man named Relenus. Quotes *"If I truly believed my homeland was beyond all hope, I wouldn't miss it so much." *''(About mages ruling)'' "Strange? Why are you less qualified to rule than some tart with a fancy crown?" *"Better to be in the fold than out in the wilds? For a sheep, that is." *"Living a lie... it festers inside you, like poison. You have to fight for what's in your heart." *''(Upon entering the Fade'') "The first time I entered the Fade, it looked like a lovely castle filled with gold and silks. I met a marvelous Desire Demon, as I recall. We chatted and ate grapes before he attempted to possess me. *"Not everything from Tevinter is terrible. Some of us have fought for aeons against this sort of madness. It's my duty to stand with you." *"In the south you have alienages, slums both human and elven. The desperate have no way out. Back home, a poor man can sell himself. As a slave he can have a position of respect, comfort, and could even support a family. Some slaves are treated poorly it's true, but do you honestly think inescapable poverty is better?" Codex entries Gallery Inquisition Dorian concept 1.png|Dorian concept art Inquisition Dorian concept 4.png|Dorian concept art Inquisition Dorian concept 5.png|Dorian concept art DorianDemo.jpg|Dorian with a female Qunari mage Inquisitor DorianCastingSpell.jpg DorianTEoT.jpg|Dorian in the Enemy of Thedas trailer Dorian promotional inquisition.png DorianProfile.jpg|Dorian's profile on the official Dragon Age: Inquisition website Dorian and Cullen.png|Cullen and Dorian References Category:Characters Category:Dragon Age: Inquisition characters Category:Dragon Age: Inquisition companions Category:Humans Category:Magi Category:Tevinters Category:Inquisition members Category:Tevinter nobility Category:Love interests